reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
Tongue Tied:About
Tongue Tied is a free Red Dwarf reference website that is being written collaboratively by the readers. Our goal is to become the largest, most reliable, and most up-to-date encyclopedia about everything related to the Red Dwarf universe, presenting topics as they might appear if accessed in-universe, that is as the Red Dwarf universe was real. Tongue Tied is a Wiki, meaning that any fan may edit any article by clicking on the edit this page link that appears in every wiki article that is not designated as a protected page. This makes it very easy for any fan to share their knowledge and insight of the Red Dwarf universe and add to the collected information available. The project was started in November 2006, by Pedro C. Valle Javier a Red Dwarf fan from San Juan, Puerto Rico. The Wiki is currently being administrated by Hamish Wilson and Graham Wilson of Seba Beach, Canada. The project was inspired by Wikipedia, a free and open encyclopedia, and especially our "sister projects": Memory Alpha, a wiki reference site devoted to the Star Trek universe, TARDIS Index File, a wiki reference dedicated to Doctor Who, and Wookiepedia, a wiki reference dedicated to the Star Wars Universe. There are many articles that may be worked on by Dwarfers to help our database grow! More About Tongue Tied *Tongue Tied, an article about the project's namesake. Exploring Tongue Tied * , see articles that are being worked on right now. * listed by title * , Go to a random page. * , latest contributions to the project. * Contributing to Tongue Tied * on editing articles and more. * Starbug, The Tongue Tied discussion page. General Information on Wikis Wiki building can be a fun, productive experience. Feel free to browse the links below for more info on wikis. *Wikipedia: About *Why Wikipedia is so great *Why Wikipedia is not so great *Wikipedia: Replies to common objections, a collection of counter arguments for common objections to the Wikipedia and wiki concept. *WhyWikiWorks, a discussion about the wiki concept at the original WikiWikiWeb *WhyWikiWorksNot, a discussion about the problems with the wiki concept at the original WikiWikiWeb More Red Dwarf Links Other sites with information on Doctor Who: *[[Wikipedia:red Dwarf | Wikipedia article on the Red Dwarf series]] *BBC Official Site *The Official Site *The Official Fan Club Copyright Information "Red Dwarf" and all related names and characters are trademark and copyright of Grant Naylor Productions LTD. The content of copyrighted websites are the property of their respective creators. This site is no way intended to infringe upon any copyright or trademark. All contributors are expected to refrain from submitting copyrighted work without permission or which exceeds the definitions of fair dealing (UK, Australia, and Canada) or fair use (United States) provisions of copyright law. Please consult the Wikipedia articles on fair dealing and fair use for a better understanding of these terms. Articles which are found or believed to be an infringement of copyright will have the body text removed, and said page may be protected from further edits until the matter has been resolved. The legal owners of any image or other file used on this site may request the removal of said materials at any time. All material appearing on Tongue Tied that is not previously copyrighted is available for distribution under the GNU Free Documentation License. Material taken from this site should also be available for distribution under said license and should carry a notice to that effect. All contributors are hereby informed that their submissions may be edited, moved, or deleted by others. This wiki's policy is to protect pages from editing only in cases of vandalism.